The Mysteries
by QueenDuzell
Summary: Two of a kind finaly meet but someones getting hurt...  P.S. I forgot to change Winter's name to Snow people sorry!


Chapter 1

.::* ||Winter's POV||*::.  
I groaned quietly in my sleep hearing the high-pitched squeal of the alarm clock.  
I rolled over slapping it and knocking it to the ground with a dull thud. Rolling  
back over I grabbed the nearest pillow and places it over my face for what was  
about to come.  
And just as I predicted my door flew open, my light switched on and an all to my  
stepmother's perky voice squealed in my ear. "Get up Winter its the first day  
of school at the new place! Now wake up!" I groaned again at the thought of a  
new school, halfway through the school year and we move to this rundown place.

I sat up straight in bed and groaning loudly as the light blinded me, the pillow  
falling into my lap. Tossing the pillow next to me I stood up stretching like a  
cat, one muscle at a time. Yawning I dragged myself over to my dresser opening  
random draws and grabbing a plaid skirt, my favorite gray tee, and on assortment  
of belts.

After slipping on the tee and my skit I cocked two belts over my hips and  
actually looped one belt through the belt loops on the jeans. Looking at myself  
in the mirror brushed my hair then teased up my top layer making it that  
perfect emo hairstyle that I wore everyday. "Uh good enough for me" I spoke to  
my reflection yawning slightly. As I grabbed my black eyeliner I looked over at  
my aquarium tank checking on poor Thorn, my snake. "Hey Thorn ya lookin very  
comfy in chur new home hon., wish I could look the same."  
I smiled and looked back in the mirror smudging on the eyeliner around my  
lighter than most brown eyes. "Hmm ugly as usual" shrugging I grabbed my red and  
black leg warmers and slipped them on.

Grabbing my messenger bag I threw random assortment of skittles, a handful of  
sharpies and put on my black head band (with a heart). Walking downstairs went  
straight for the kitchen grabbing an apple and then walked my grumpy ass to the  
front door. As walked through the living room I found my deadbeat father on  
the couch in the same clothes as yesterday.

Chapter 2

"Class this is Winter, I expect you to all welcome her with the kindness of our  
school." I stood at the clearing of the classroom suppressing the urge to yawn.  
The blonde schoolteacher woman was speaking to the class of students I already  
knew I was going to hate.  
Mrs. Teacher lady turned to me with a warm smile and told me to take a seat. I  
just nodded and plopped down in the farthest open seat from the majority of the  
class, slouching in the chair I heard many whispers, giggles, and stupid ass  
jokes course around the room, with a couple comments from guys about how I was  
scary yet hot, then how the could get into that. Fat chance. I tuned it all out  
and looked at the board trying to see what everyone was support to be learning.  
I huffed quietly; all the schools were behind my intelligence, algebra one; the  
easiest thing on the planet. Hell I passed this class with flying colors like  
three years ago for my dumb blonde sister. I mean I never stepped into her  
class; I just did all her work and watched her flunk the test. So since I  
already knew I wouldn't have a problem with my classes I slouched further in my  
chair and half-assed it through class, hell I even took their damned pop quiz.  
You can guess how everyone looked at me when I finished the quiz in less then 5  
minutes. It was the *what the, you weird emo newbie* look, you all should know  
it well by now; I mean everyone gets that look eventually. I just sorta brushed  
it off and walked to my seat and took a short nap slouched over the desk.  
About a half hour later the bell rang and I was up and out the door quickly, no  
need to stay where you don't have to.  
I looked around the halls seeing students spill out of their classes shouting to  
one another and forming little groups of people who look just like each other.  
'Typical teen behavior, form cliques where only people who are pretty much  
clones of yourself.' I scoffed as I walked to my next class. Pulling out a  
random bad of tropical skittles I popped a few into my mouth. "The sour ones are  
better ya know" I just shrugged a little not bothering to stop and see who spoke  
to me.

"Never asked you" I slipped into a crowd of students and vanished into my next  
classroom to see what I already knew about literature.  
Class went slowly, I actually listened to the lecture of some over weight  
balding nut. I needed to use my mind for something at least once today. Though  
I'm sure that I had no need to, she was just going over Romeo and Juliet trying  
to find someone with a refreshing insight on the famous piece of literature.  
"Winter I understand that you have just recently joined our class, but I wonder  
if you could please share your thoughts on this play?" Mrs. Blondie said as  
everyone turned to look at me. I just shrugged and sat up in my chair starring  
at the teach.  
"This particular piece is a great display of how emotions as strong as love and  
hate can so easily take so many souls in a short span of time." I paused waiting  
for something, once I heard nothing I pressed on.  
"The two families condemned their own flesh and blood to a painful and sorrowful  
death; they lost what was most important to them with no hope of ever getting it  
back. All this caused by a feud no one most likely remembers how it started." I  
leaned back in my seat waiting for a reaction.  
The students said nothing, just sat quietly in their seat. Most likely thinking  
about how confused they have become. Now Mrs. Gray starred at me with shock on  
her face.  
"Winter I am quiet positive that you are the only student in this room who has  
seen so much in such a piece. Your mind is insightful, maybe you would consider  
joining a hire literature class?"  
I just shook my head and stood up as the bell rang "Sorry teach no can do, I  
have other things to do." and with that I walked out f the room ad headed for  
the lunch room.  
"Fascinating . . ." the voice from earlier, sounded behind me. "Such a brilliant  
mind for such a mysterious girl." The halls began to overflow with students and  
their chatter; I just stood to the side slightly curious about the male figure  
that was radiating heat along my body. I could tell only a few centimeters  
separated us and I knew that the air between was not going to keep him from  
touching me.  
"No one asked your opinion so therefore no one cares, most of all. . . I don't  
really care." with that said I walked to the lunchroom and got in line. I  
couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. . . being so close to me. Most of all I  
cant believe my one urge to just run from him. I felt fear the I didn't even  
feel for my father. Men in general do scare me, but I have never wanted to run  
from them. I'm not someone who runs from fear, I face it dead on and defeat it.  
Sighing I took my lunch to the court yard and sat on a bench setting my food to  
the side as I pulled a pen and notebook out of my bag. Flipping open the book I  
began to write my thought that clouded my head, clouding my judgment.

Chapter 3

.::*||Ryan /Blade's POV||*::.  
He stood a the window watching her sit alone in the court yard. She was writing  
in a black note book ignoring her food.  
He was called Blade just for the fact that he carried a dulled razor blade on a  
chain around his neck. He stood watching her a small smirk on his lips.  
"You shall know true fear once I show you what I am capable of. . . no one gets  
away with ignoring me. . .not even a pretty thing like you" He laughed quietly  
and continued to watch Winter in the court yard.  
.::* ||Winter's POV||*::.  
I knew I was being watched, I've always had a knack for sensing people who  
wanted to hurt me. Except my father, but that was because he never wanted me  
hurt, he was just always pissed so he took it out on me. I don't hate my father,  
I hate the man that is at home with rage in his eyes, and a beer in his hand.  
I put my notebook away and starred up at the man who was watching me. I smirked  
a little and slowly began to tap into his mind telling him to leave.  
I knew the moment he felt the invasion and was shocked . I only used my powers  
on people like him, the one who would hurt me. Funny isn't it, how I know when  
people want to hurt me, and I can tap into their minds. Well it took years for  
me to refine my power and I'm still improving it. I get tired easily and  
sometimes I'll faint or pass out afterwards.  
He finally left and went to the lunchroom with the rest of the student body,  
except for me of course. I stayed in the court yard and closed my eyes, I could  
feel the fatigue finally taking over. It didn't take long for my vision to  
tunnel and my head to spin. Soon I was out like a light.  
"I found her in the court yard in front of the bench with her things on it. I  
didn't know how long she had been there, but seeing as she still had lunch on  
the bench it was a while. Lunch was over two hours ago and school was about to  
end, five or so more minutes left in the day. I grabbed her now cold lunch and  
tossed it into the trash, can't have a mess right? Going back to the girl I put  
her messenger bag over my shoulder and picked her up carefully. She was light,  
as if she weighed nothing at all. I looked down at her wondering if this wasn't  
the first time she skipped a meal. I walked to the infirmary and laid her on one  
of the cots. The nurse wasn't here, but she left the room open for me to slip in  
when school was over so I could avoid going home to the orphanage. Noisy kids  
screaming adults, yea it was not a place I wanted to be after school when I was  
trying to do my homework." I heard a familial voice say.  
I woke slowly, like I always did after passing out like I did. First I came  
aware of my throbbing headache, them my aching limbs. Soon I opened my eyes to a  
blinding white ceiling. I winced slightly as I sat up. My head spun for a moment  
then stopped and just throbbed. I looked around the room and focused in on the  
boy sitting in the chair next to the cot I was sitting on.  
I looked the boy up and down. Skinny jeans, tight band tee, black hoodie with  
some kind of design I couldn't make out. I caught a glimpse of a jelly bracelet  
in red.  
"Yo Jelly Bracelet get me somethin for my head will ya." The boy just gave me a  
weird look, but he stood up went to a white cabinet and tossed me a white pill  
bottle. Catching it I poured three white pills into my hand and popped them in  
my mouth swallowing them down with ease.  
After about a good minute the boy spoke in a very familiar voice. "Jelly  
Bracelets. . .how the hell am I stuck with a name like Jelly Bracelets!"  
"Its better then stalker isn't it?" I replied as I laid back down on the cot. It  
was the voice that had been following me through my morning classes. That damned  
voice I feared only four hours or so earlier.  
The boy just chuckled softly "I'm not a stalker I'm just in all your classes."  
"Stalker" I whispered softly making sure her couldn't hear me. I don't think I  
was quiet enough because I heard him chuckle again. I looked over at him and  
glared as I slowly and carefully invaded his mind to see what he was thinking.  
I pealed at his mind going through the layers of thoughts jumbled there. I only  
got so far before I felt the resistance and then I heard his voice as if it was  
inside my very own head. "Its not nice to invade others minds you know"  
I just blinked pulling my mind from his. I starred at him in shock. As he  
smirked he nodded, "That's right I'm just like

Chapter 4

I shrugged and got up off the cot and grabbed my bag. "So what if you're like  
me, no one can match my power." With that said I walked out of the room and down  
the hall.

The halls were totally empty and silent except the sound of my footsteps and  
breathing. I knew he was in the doorway of the nurse's office, after I tried  
linking out minds I left a small tracking device of sorts so I would know where  
he was at all times. It may seem like a stalker thing to do but it's for my own  
sanity at this point. If I know where he is then I can avoid him at all cost.  
Walking home took forever but the time I was given was a blessing. The moment I  
walked into the house my father would most likely throwing me around the house  
like a ragged doll.  
I used to fight him when he beat me, now I just took it not letting a whimper  
pass my lips. Dad eventually got tired and found no satisfaction in trying to  
make me scream. Now he just hit me to hit me, he would leave bruises all over my  
body; no one cared if they saw them. I was the lone wolf and they all knew that.  
As I walked down the sidewalk I thought about how things used to be. Dad would  
come home from his job he no longer had and greet everyone with a smile. He'd  
help us with our homework and help mom in the kitchen with dinner. I used to  
smile and laugh at my sister whenever she did something stupid.  
Now everything was changed, mom was dead and dad was a bum. We moved to this  
place because we didn't have much money, the house was cheap and affordable. Dad  
didn't work, but my sister worked to pay the bills, I would have to find a job  
as well, it would keep me out of the house and away from dad.

I was on the front steps now; I hesitated before opening the door. Dad was one  
of the few people I couldn't sense when he wanted to hurt me, but only because  
he never wanted to hurt me for real, he was just angry at life.  
I smelt food cooking on the stove, was dad sober? I didn't dare hope the  
impossible I just made my way into the kitchen and then I saw stars. Something  
had hit my head making me stagger back. Then I heard a voice.

"Hello my lovely daughter, how was school?" his voice always sickened me when he  
was like this; it sent shivers down my spine.  
My vision cleared up as I got up, he changed his clothes for once , and he held  
a frying pan in his hand.

"Oh you know, same old shit, but I would rather be there then here, as usual."  
My voice sounded hollow to my ringing ears. The headache from earlier was back.  
My father growled a bit and lunged towards me grabbing me by the throat and  
slamming my head into the wall.  
I chocked and gagged, his breath could kill, but I refused to cry out in pain.  
He would find enjoyment in that. I reached up and pressed a pressure point on  
the back of his neck but that didn't faze him one bit, only made him tighten his  
grip on my neck.  
I could feel myself losing oxygen; soon I would be passed out and on the floor.  
I could faintly hear a knock on the door and my father's voice shout. Soon I  
passed out. I felt my father being thrown away from me, I gasped for breath  
crumbling to the floor slipping out of consciousness.

Finally… someone finally saved me from my own father. Finally I can sleep in  
peace.

Soon I could feel arms wrap around me tenderly lifting me up against a firm  
solid chest. I wasn't afraid, I felt safe.  
I awoke in my room, those strong safe tender arms around me possessively. I  
slowly opened my eyes and carefully sat up. The arm tightened around me drawing  
me closer to that firm chest, I looked down at the arms and caught a glimpse of  
a jelly bracelet on the wrist.  
I sighed softly and fiddle with the bracelets smiling softly. "Come to save me  
once more?"  
"You could say that." The rumble of his voice made a nice vibration against my  
back. I didn't notice how… sexy his voice had sounded, but now I did. He had a  
deep voice, one most girls would melt from hearing.

My voice came out a little chocked up. I was fighting tears now. "Thank you for  
saving me… I don't know how to repay you."  
He gathered me closer to him tucking my head against his shoulder and let me  
cry. I'd never cried for so long letting all my years of being alone wash away.  
Soon I felt lighter then I'd ever felt.  
.::*||Jelly Bracelet's POV||*::.  
She felt wonderful in my arms. I was lucky to have come to her house when I did.  
She had left her notebook at the infirmary and so I followed her home about a  
good 5 minutes back. Once I had gotten to her door I heard thumping and a man's  
shouts. I knocked on the door and when I only heard a shout of a reply I opened  
the door.  
First thing I noticed was Winter against the wall and a man chocking her. I  
don't know what came over me but I grabbed the man and tore him away from Winter  
throwing him against another wall. I must have used my powers because he was out  
cold on the floor in a heap.

When I turned back to Winter she to be on the floor, going to her, I tenderly  
lifted her in my arms and walked to her room upstairs. Her room felt of her  
presence. I had to chuckle just a bit at all the red.  
By now she was resting peacefully, but she wouldn't let me go. So I laid down  
with her, holding her protectively in my arms incase that weird man woke again.  
It was a good hour before she woke. By then I myself dozed off so when she tried  
to move I brought her closer.  
She finally just laid there messing with my bracelet a little before she spoke.  
"Come to save me once more?"  
"You could say that." I had to chuckle a bit, she was a silly girl. I'd only  
saved her once; my taking her to the nurse's office was nothing.

Soon she was crying, saying something about not being able to repay me. I didn't  
say anything, just gathered her close and let her cry it all out.

Crying cleansed the soul, or so my mother used to say when she was alive. She  
died in a car accident driving home from work.  
Not long after she began, she stopped. Just laying in my arms  
"No need to thank me Winter, just doing the right thing." My voice was soft and  
soothing. I was hoping to calm her a bit.

Chapter 5

.::*||Winter's POV||*::.  
Weeks passed by since the day JB (short for Jelly Bracelets) saved me from dad.  
We hung out a lot, I learned he lived in an orphanage and how his mom died of  
brain cancer.

I told him about my step mother and how things used to be in my family. Each day  
JB would beg me to come and live at the orphanage, but I refused, dad hadn't  
beaten me since that night.  
"Winter come on you know I don't like you living with him!" JB was lying on the  
cot of the infirmary giving me the puppy eyes he made look sexy.  
I groaned a little throwing a crumbled paper at him. "You know I can't leave my  
blonde cheerleading whore of a sister with him." I sighed getting up from my  
seat and laid next to him, we have this kind of bond; we were just comfortable next  
to each other.

"She can like go to her many boyfriends' houses" He growled a little grabbing me  
by my waist hugging me tightly. "Please Winter, for once just listen to me and  
come to the orphanage. Your sis will be safe and so will you." His voice was so  
sad. He knew I hated it when he was sad.

I sighed softly and nodded. "Fine JB, I'll come stay with you." He smiled  
kissing my cheek hugging me to him tightly.  
"Thank you Winter."  
"You're welcome Vladimir." His name is Vladimir; I don't call him that unless  
I'm totally angry with him or on occasions like this.  
Recently Vlad and I are hardly away from each other. When we are we're  
constantly texting each other till one of us go to sleep. Most people around  
school assume we're dating, we just laugh because we know that isn't likely to  
happen. Even though I would like it.  
Over the past month I've learned that Vlad is the only man I fear yet feel safe  
with. I keep it locked deep in my heart, but I love this goof ball I call my  
best friend.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "When to we have to leave today?"  
"Seeing as its Friday… ummmmm in about an hour ago." He chuckled a little  
pinching my butt. "That means you need to get off me."  
I voiced a few complaints as I got up picking my messenger bag up smiling a  
little. "Let's go pack my shit up and get to your place." I smiled my sweet  
smile and he smiled his adorable JB smile. I loved his smile it made me melt a  
little inside.  
He got up and stretched grabbing his black checkered bag slinging his arm around  
my shoulder and guiding me out of the school.  
"So… how's your ability coming along?" JB's question startled me only a little,  
but then I had to smile.  
"It's fine, I only get light headaches and I can't eat right away after I do the  
exercises you've made me do." I made a weird face leaning my head against his  
shoulder.  
Lately I never did my hair, just ran a brush through it. JB liked it this way  
anyhow. It took me less time to get ready, and I saved a butt load of money on  
hair spray. JB loved to spoil me so now every once in awhile he'd come to school  
with a small treat for me. Always something red.  
Once as a joke he gave me a bunch of red jelly bracelets claiming he was no  
longer JB seeing as now I had the same bracelets. I just laughed at him and  
shoved them in my locker.  
"If you're not JB then your stalker." I beamed up at his scowling face. So  
forever and ever he'll be JB, little does he know…? I wear those bracelets every  
day.  
He tapped my shoulder bringing me out of memory lane. "Hey whatcha thinkin about  
Ape?" I glared at him; I hated it when he called me Ape.  
"Noting JB just on how I should kick your ass." I kept on glaring at him; he only  
chuckled ruffling my hair.  
"Whatever Ape, go pack your stuff, I was supposed to be home an hour ago." He  
winced probably imagining the yelling and lectures.  
I sighed and dragged him to my room. As I packed my bags Vlad walked around my  
room snooping through my stuff.  
I threw what I needed into the bag like my panties, bras, jeans, t-shirts,  
belts, socks, you know, the usual. By the time I was done Vlad was lying on my  
bed, eyes closed half asleep.

Chapter 6

That night JB and me just stayed at my house, he called the orphanage telling  
them that he was at a friend's place. Dad was out so it didn't matter anyways.  
It was kind of nice sleeping with each other, I mean I wasn't about to let him  
sleep on the floor and he wouldn't let me sleep anywhere but my bed so we ended  
up sharing like the day he saved me so many weeks ago.  
Somehow as the night progressed we both ended up in the middle of the bed, my  
back to his chest and his arm around my waist. Waking up was definitely a blast  
let me tell ya, its hard getting out of his grip.  
"Vlad if you don't let me go right now I swear when I get out of this bed I'm  
grabbing the ice water!"  
"Nah I'm sleepin Ape's, chill-ax."  
"But must you sleep while squishing me?"  
"Yeah"  
"Jerk"  
"You know you love me so hush and go back to sleep"  
I sighed a little thinking a little to myself about how right he was but then  
shook my head and started squirming trying to get lose.

"We don't have time for this Vlad; I swear to the goddess if you don't let me go  
I'll make you regret it."  
"Ugh fine you bitchy witch" with that Vlad let me go and I hopped out of the bed  
and ran to the bathroom grabbing a glass quickly filling it with ice cold tap  
water walking back to my bedroom with this evil grin on my face.  
"Bitchy witch am I, at least I'm not a wet bitch!" With that all said I dumped  
the water on him, his scream of shock filled my room and probably woke my sister  
in the next room.  
"F-fuck that's cold!"  
"I know, but you wouldn't let me go." I smiled sweetly "Anyways we have to head  
out so get dressed."  
He mumbled as I grabbed my clothes walking back to the bathroom slipping off my  
shorts and tank sliding the black band T over my head and the skirt and ripped  
tights on pulling on my vest buttoning it. I looked around the bathroom with a  
grumble looking for my arm warmers unable to find them.  
'Damn it.' I sighed to myself as I fixed my hair before walking out grabbing my  
studded wrist bands snapping them on over my wrist and the secret I held there,  
I'd been careful about who saw them, at night I didn't worry because Vlad was to  
groggy to care.  
"Hey you ready JB?"  
' yeah lets go.'  
I turned to see him with my suit case in hand and his and my bags for school in  
the other.  
"We'll come for the rest of your shit tomorrow or even later."  
I nodded then ran to my aquarium opening it gently lifting Thorn from her place  
in her tank lovingly draping her on my shoulders grabbing her portable cage in  
my other hand.  
"Cha all ready." I smiled sweetly at Vlad's weird face and headed for my  
bedroom door walking out with him following after me. I was finally leaving this  
place and it felt great, no more dad. But without a dad, or a mom, did this make  
me an orphan as well?

Chapter 7

Little kids and even older ones that were my age were running around this  
building, it looked kind of oldish, well taken care of though and adjusted for  
the housing of many kids. They had a play set in the side lot with fencing all  
around like a white picket sort of deal. It was nice and it made me feel so much  
better about leaving home.

Vlad grabbed my hand and tugged me through the gate murmuring softly "Come on  
you have to meet the couple who cares for us all." He didn't sound too thrilled,  
but I just squeezed his hand in mine and walked with him inside.

The inside of the building looked so much better than the outside, the walls  
were painted white but littered with pictures of children and adults all  
laughing and smiling. As Vlad and I walked through the hall I looked through the  
photos and noticed two boys in each one not smiling and just standing there. I  
knew one to be Vlad, it's hard to miss his eyes, his saddened eyes always rung  
my heart out dry painfully. It's why I loved to see him smile so much with me.

The other kid looked mean, but lonely. I felt sorry for him and wondered when I  
could meet him. He kind of reminded me of someone in one of my classes, I hardly  
paid him any mind usually because Vlad was always there in all my classes  
talking to me when we had free time to study and stuff during class.  
Vlad tugged me to a living area which was set up with two couches and a couple  
sitting on one talking amongst themselves.  
"Anna, Dorian, I brought Winter home with me. I told you about her staying here  
because of her father." Vlad murmured softly most likely nervous and not wanting  
to let the other kids know too much in case they were around the corner.

The small woman stood, she was on the slightly heavy side, but still looking  
pretty. She smiled warmly at me holding out her arms.

"Hello dear, it's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was warm to, everything  
about her was warm and I just had to smile sliding my hand from Vlad's walking  
to her hugging her gently a tear sliding down my cheek.  
"Thank you so much, you don't have a clue what you're doing for me." My voice  
was small and chocked up a little but she just laughing lightly hugging me back  
before pushing me away getting a look of me.  
"You're a very popular subject with my Vlad; I swear that boy never hushes up  
about you." I laugh a little at this, Vlad was like my best friend, and if I had  
someone to talk to other then him it would be the same.

I glanced over my shoulder at him and giggled seeing his face a soft shade of  
rose as he huffed walking over to us. Awww how cute he's blushing. "Anna hush,  
she doesn't need to know that." He sounded aggravated but his voice held love in  
it for the woman.  
"Sorry dear, can't help but be excited about meeting your friend here." She  
glanced back to me with another warm smile. "Now Vlad go take her stuff to the  
room we placed aside for her, I'm sure Winter is famished. Come down for a nice  
mid morning snack after you're finished."  
Vlad nodded taking the cage Thorn was now in and my bags walking down the hall  
and up the stairs I saw earlier as Anna guided me to the kitchen chatting away  
about the other kids and her husband, something about me fitting in perfectly  
here and them always loving more girls around since she was the only one older  
than seven.  
I didn't speak much, just awkwardly followed after her.

*************************************  
That night after Miss Anna, as I call her, cooked a pleasant dinner I met Ryan,  
better known as Blade at the high school. He didn't talk at the table at all  
just gave me this glowering look that hardly frightened me. I finally figured  
out where I saw him though, he was the kid at my first day of school that wanted  
to hurt me so I manipulated his mind.  
Now I was in my room away from them all, all the little children who have horrid  
manners at the table, and the older guys who couldn't stop drooling over me  
making Vlad very unhappy and about ready to throw them all out the window.

My room was red, I'm sure Vlad made sure of that, and I adore him for it. I had  
dark royal red curtains over the windows and the bed had a red coverlet. I loved  
it all. I couldn't wait to get my posters up and surrounding me with my favorite  
bands and everything.  
I fell back against my bed laying there staring at my ceiling with a silly smile  
on my face wondering what tomorrow would bring here at a place I'm sure I can  
finally call my home.

.::*||Ryan /Blade's POV||*::.  
I couldn't believe that little twat was here in the house under the same roof as  
me. I could go about my plans to destroy her easier now. I sat fiddling with my  
Blade around my neck on its chain starring at my wall propped against my head  
board with my music blasting in my ears.  
Winter was finally in my grasp and I was not going to let this opportunity to  
pass by, especially since she was friends with my retard brother Vlad.

No one knew he and I were brothers, but it was the bitter truth. Sure we were  
only half bothers but still brothers none the less.

Getting up from my bed I went to the small desk I had in the corner pulling out  
pen and paper and got to work on formulating my plan to destroy Winter. Prissy  
little bitch.

Chapter 8

Waking up in my new room was a major adjustment. The first time I woke up I had  
shot up straight from the bed and looked around the room franticly looking for  
some kind of normalcy of it all, never happened. Now I just wake up like normal,  
after about 3 more episodes on paranoia.

It was Monday again, and Blade all weekend was all up on me like ugly on an  
Osborn. It was soooo creepy let me tell ya.

"Blade get away from me would ya; it's called personal bubble space and your  
invading mine to the max." I pushed him off me after his attempt to place his  
arm over my shoulders as Vlad, Blade and I walked out of the orphanage walking  
to school.  
"Oh you know you love it babe, no chick can resist me." I cringed at this, gosh  
he was majorly revolting. It's like common knowledge he needs a major attitude  
adjustment.

I looked over at Vlad to see if any of this was bothering him, he was just  
walking beside me like nothing was happening, which was majorly un-Vlad like of  
him. I sighed inwardly shrugging Blade's arm off my shoulder murmuring quietly.  
"I'll be going ahead..." With those words I took off at a run around the corner  
running all the rest of the way to the school stopping at the entrance breathing  
hard.

I couldn't believe my best friend let Blade be all over me, all weekend he was  
like that. It was as if I didn't exist anymore or something if Blade was around  
and all over me. I didn't get it.

My chest hurt my heart mayhap, but I ignored it and made my way into the school  
hoping to the goddess I could ignore Vlad all day.  
.::*||Vlad/JB's POV||*::.  
I watched as Winter ran off and around the corner, my whole body wanting to go  
after her. I didn't though, it looked like she needed to be alone, and frankly I  
couldn't agree more with that seeing as how Ryan had been all over her all  
weekend.  
"She so wants me." A rather smug Ryan was walking next to me now smirking. "Did  
you see the way she got all blushy with me this weekend, and how we always  
seemed to be near each other?"

"Ryan shut your trap, no one gives a damn and anyways Winter does not want you,  
she's got more taste then that." Yea I was angry, can you blame me, and my own  
brother was all over my best friend. "And she was not all blushy this weekend,  
she was pissed. She gets red in the face when she's pissed. Stay away from her  
Ryan, she doesn't want you."  
"We'll see about that oh brother dearest, I'm irresistible." I just rolled my  
eyes and kept my mouth shut after that all the while Ryan ranting on and on and  
on about how hot he was. Gosh he made me sick to my stomach sometimes. The way  
he throws himself at girls like he's hot shit, truth is he's really a very  
messed up kid who needs help.  
By now we were at the school, Winter nowhere to be seen and Ryan still ranting  
and raving about something… As I walked into the school I tried linking my mind  
with Winter to see if she was alright, all I got was a white flash before my  
eyes and a killer headache.  
She was blocking me out…

Chapter 9

The rest of the day I ignored Vlad even at lunch when he kept staring at me,  
plus me was trying to get into my head! His eyes looked so sad as if they were  
pleading for me to talk to him. But no little sad eyes are going to make me  
forget him letting Ryan be all over me. What's with him! Eventually Vlad gave  
up, and good for him. Cause if he kept bugging me, boy he'd get a mouth full, or  
maybe I could try scrambling his mind… nah I like him too much.

.::*||Vlad/JB's POV||*::.

Oh, god what did I do? I get why Winter is upset, but why's she got to be angry  
with me! Ryan is the one hitting on her (and badly at that).

After school Ryan and I met up on our normal route to the orphanage. As soon as  
he saw me he smiled his twisted way. "Hey 'bro' how's your girl Winter?" he  
laughed "Think ya' ought to look out… she's just trouble ya know." He rambles.  
I didn't reply. I don't know why he hates her. He doesn't mean to show it but I  
can tell, even without my powers. It's like he knows her but as far as I can  
tell they never met before Winter moved in. I tried linking minds with Winter  
again, just to get Ryan's stupid voice out of my head.  
What stalker?  
Are you okay Winter?  
No worse than this morning…  
And how were you?  
It doesn't matter I'll see you later.  
Wait, When?  
At midnight come to my room. You know the red one…If your upset talk to me then  
JB  
So I'm not stalker?  
Maybe not, see ya tonight.  
She's okay. As soon as I got home I waited for midnight. Not even once did I  
look away from the clock. When midnight struck I leaped from my bed and sprinted  
for Winter. I yearned just to see her, but even more to speak with her. I  
reached her room and readied myself to see her. I opened the door and she looked  
beautiful even in her… Mickey Mouse tee shirt and my boxers. (Which she steals  
from me cause she thinks they are comfy) I've never seen her in this but she  
looked amazing.

.::*||Winter's POV||*::.  
Oh god why didn't I change out of my pajamas, and his boxers? He is dressed plus  
he tried to fix his hair (I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing). Oh,  
well to late now. "Hi Winter. I'm not early am I?" he grins  
I looked over at my clock, "nope it's exactly midnight perfect timing Jelly  
Bracelets."  
"I still don't like that plus I still don't get that nickname"  
"So you want to be stalker?" I tease  
"No," he sighed, "but we both know that's not why I'm here."  
Getting to the point. Well someone has to and I certainly won't. "Yes, I know."  
"Well can you explain to me what I did wrong Winter? You've been ignoring me.  
Can you tell me why?"  
I sighed "I'm not mad at you, it's just I don't get why when your around Blade  
you let him walk allover you and be allover me. What's with that any way?"  
.::*||Vlad/JB's POV||*::.  
I sighed knowing she would ask, "Blade is my brother, well half brother," she  
gasped (dramatic right), "Nobody knows I felt guilty and kinda… well I don't  
know…"sighing again.  
She looked at me in shock and finally screeched "How can he be so rude,  
perverted, cruel, and still be related to you!"  
I grinned a crooked grin I know she blushes at. Oh she is so cute when she  
blushes…wait what? Okay snap out of it… or… no I…before I could think other wise  
I have to tell her.  
"I don't know, but what I do know is that I love you." I stared in her eyes, as  
she slowly smiled. Then out of nowhere she kissed me. She brushed her tongue  
against my lip requesting entrance; I parted my lips as our kiss deepened, then  
one of us moaned of pleasure. Our minds linked; I could read every one of her  
thoughts until we were thinking the same thing.

Suddenly the door squeaked open making us jump apart. Bradley (my best friend)  
blushing the deepest red ever was standing at the door. "Uhh, hey can you guys  
keep it down with all the moaning you woke me up." he whispered clearly  
embarrassed.  
Both Winter and me blushed deeper than I thought possible. "Sorry" Winter  
finally whispered.

Chapter 9

.::*||Winter's POV||*::.

That was so embarrassing, how did that happen anyway? Ohh he said he  
loved me…Oh God I'm sounding like a love sick cheerleader…ugh! Wait he loves  
me?

When Bradley left awkwardness entered we stood there for at least twenty-five  
minutes staring at each other until I had to break the silence, "So… I feel the  
same way, about you Vladimir." Clearly he didn't know what I was saying so I had  
to say it flat out. "I love you too Vladimir. I have for a long time." As I said  
that his face lit up in joy.  
He kissed me roughly yet still kind placing his hands over the small of my back.  
Our tongues danced together for the rest of the night, moans of pleasure  
escaping our mouths as the full moon shined through my window onto us. We fell  
asleep holding onto each other on my bead.  
In the morning I tried to get up to get ready not remembering the night before  
feeling extra weight around my abdomen. I looked down at a pair of arms wrapped  
around me. Suddenly memories of last night flashed through my mind. "Vlad wake  
the fuck up!" I hissed. He mumbled something that sounded like five minis. Don't  
ask. "Vladimir we're late for school!" His eyes widened looking over at my clock  
we had twenty minutes until the first bell. We got dress not even noticing we  
were naked in front of each other until I tripped over my jeans falling on top  
of him. He smirked looking down at me, "I don't think this is the time for _that_ Ape."

**This is all there is for now I will add more later R&R!**


End file.
